His Way Back Home
by Shaariin13
Summary: A ten-year journey. How he survived to come back to her. A one-shot based on Story of Evil  mainly Servant


****I'm baaaack! Wooh! Okay, so this I made for the school's literary portfolio, since I'm in the school paper, and the theme was "Journey". Well, our editor-in-chief requested I write something un-cheesy, and I obliged. I've actually finished this about September? I just keep forgetting to type it... Oh well... Based from story of Evil^^

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Vocaloid, no matter how much I want to

* * *

><p><strong>HIS WAY BACK HOME<strong>

by Shaariin13

It's been ten long years since I've seen my hometown, the Country of Yellow. It brings back memories, walking down this familiar stone-paved road, watching horse-pulled wagons as they pass by, seeing familiar faces who seem not to recognize me. I smiled to myself at this thought. If I had not left with my father after the divorce, the townsfolk's reactions would have been the opposite of now. If not for the adults' selfish reasons, I would never have been separated from _her_.

I couldn't suppress the meeting of my brows as I remembered the reason of me and my father's departure. The divorce had been ugly. My mother had been busy with her royal duties and started neglecting us, so Father went and got another woman. She found out, and until the Elders had approved of their separation they would fight. Oftentimes it got violent, when my mother couldn't help herself. So, Father left, with a weeping four-year old me in tow.

I sighed. Destiny had not been kind to me in those ten years.

We came to the Green Country. Father had difficulty in finding work, and why wouldn't he? How would you expect a 26 year old man who was the former king of his country to till the earth? So, his woman strived to support us.

Four years of this and she couldn't keep it up anymore. She was one of my mother's cousins, also of royal descent, used to pampering and glamour. She deserted us and went with another, a nobleman of that country. I was left to care for my sick father and keep the two of us alive.

I did everything I could: I worked as a stable boy for a rich merchant, took on all sorts of jobs, sold different kinds of things, and studied hard; studied so hard that now, at ten and four, I can be named an Elder for all my knowledge and wisdom.

But life wasn't all that bad. After university, I searched for a worthwhile activity to do during my spare time, aside from working and gathering information about her, how her life has been without me. The activity turned out to be fencing.

I chanced to meet an older friend of mine whom I met in university, and he mentioned it to me. He said that, if I took interest to it, he would willingly teach me, even only for sport. I agreed.

It didn't take that long before the student surpassed the teacher, but my friend took it in jest, even remarking that learning for me is comparable to breathing for others: it came naturally and easily.

I used fencing as a livelihood, offering lessons at a high price for those children of corrupted nobles, and for free for the humbled offsprings of indigents.

And now I have come back to the Country of Yellow after Father's death, but still, I feel as if I am not really home yet.

A lot has changed here after my departure at age four. The cheerful citizens, who then would always greet anyone and everyone, did not even raise their heads from their labors to bother with the return of a prodigal son of the village.

Wives were bargaining with merchants with all their might for goods that, if not old and shrivelled up, were either rotting or overpriced.

I shook my head. It seems the Yellow Country is in a poor state right now.

I passed by the park. Well, it wasn't really a park. It was more of a stretch of grassland marking the boundary of the country.

_How nostalgic_, I thought. I've spent the happier days of my childhood in this park before- I shook my head. No good in reminiscing bad memories.

A few more moments and I can see the towering walls limiting the park. As I rounded the corner, my eyes rested on a white four-storey building trimmed in gold with black accents that I had known so well.

I approached the gate. The guard called me to a halt and barricaded my advance, but upon seeing my face, he took a step backwards, surprised.

"My lord!" the old servitor gasped. "You've returned!"

Ireplied with a smile as I pressed my index finger to my lips, requesting discretion. He bowed at the waist to show respect as he let me in.

I traversed the path towards the entrance of the building. By then the workers who had witnessed the scene at the gate had evolved into an intrigued sea of expressions and exclamations: "Who is he?" "Why does he look like her?" "Is that really him?" "He has come home!"

Home? No, not yet.

I pushed open the great doors. The first one to meet me was the aging head butler. "Dear God!" he said, his eyes welling in tears. "They said you've returned, but I didn't believe them. Until I saw with my own eyes..." he trailed off.

"Where is she?" I asked, not stopping for his inspection.

"Your favorite room in the mansion," he said with a knowing look. I said my thanks and left the recieving area to the hallway.

Thoughts passed in my mind: "Is she well?" "How much had she grown?" "Will she remember me?"

A pang of pain coursed through my heart at the thought of her answering my final question with a "No".

Moments pass and I finally reach my destination: The Great Ballroom. I walked through the open doors.

In the middle of the wide open space she stood there in all of her magnificent glory, her back to me. The reason of my continuing existence, my other half.

"Your Majesty," I said, lowering to one knee. "I am at your disposal. Your servant always, My Queen."

She stilled at the sound of my voice. Slowly, gracefully, she turned around to show her beautiful face painted in surprise, a face that might as well have been mine, if not for the tears of joy and relief that suddenly sprung to her eyes and streamed down her cheeks.

She uttered simply one word: "_Brother!_" before taking flight towards me.

She sprung to me and I caught her, but the force of her emotions was too much even for me to support the two of us, and we fell to the floor in a tangled pile of lace, velvet, and hugs.

With her in my arms, crying the tears of our ten-year separation onto my shoulder, she ends my long journey.

She held my head in her hands. "Welcome back!" my twin declared. "Welcome back home."

* * *

><p>Fact: I <em><strong>never<strong>_ mentioned a name^^

So I guess the disclaimer wasn't needed^^ You just figure it out for yourselves hehehe :3

I did a lot of inventing here, especially the fencing part. The story obviously took place before Aku no Musume... If I receive enough requests, I might continue this and write the whole series, which would mean I would need to write three or five more:

**Aku no Musume **(Daughter of Evil)

**Aku no Meshitsukai** (Servant of Evil)

**Shiiro no Musume** (Daughter of White)

maybe even

**Regret Message**

**Re_Birthday**

Well, that depends on the readers, so we'll leave it at that^^ But I don't wanna watch Servant anymore! I always get dehydrated from crying my eyes out! TTATT

R&R please! Criticism, whether good or bad, is accepted^^


End file.
